My Best
by KanaeFurumiya
Summary: Ema has rejected her brothers, but, is that really how she felt? What if she chose the only way she thought would keep everyone happy? What if she felt differently... And they found out...? / Please read the memo at the prologue!
1. Prologue

My Best  
By: Kanae Furumiya

****MEMO****

_So, originally this story was supposed_  
_to have a lot of... Adult content,_  
_but I don't know if I'll leave that in here._  
_If I do,_  
_I'll clearly mark it with a before_  
_and after it's completely over,_  
_so that it can be avoided if you want._

****PROLOGUE****

It was midnight, and I was laying on my back,  
I could hear my heartbearting loud.  
I could feel it. Feel in my chest,  
like it was waiting to burst right out of me.  
Thinking back to when I first moved here,  
I never thought things would turn out this way.

When my father got married,  
our family got bigger.  
I got 13 brothers, and a new mother.  
But she was always over seas, so in the end,  
I was left staying in the same house as my brothers.  
They're nice, and they're fun to be around.

And that still hasn't changed.  
No matter how I think about it, they're still  
kind to me, and I have so much fun with them.  
But... Then... That time...

"Tsubaki..."

My voice was only in a whisper.  
I couldn't say any more. Even though it's been  
a while, I can't say it without pausing.

'_He... My lips..._'

It was so sudden to me then.  
Tsubaki kissing me. My brother.  
But, not by blood. None of them were really  
related by blood, so...

Is it still wrong?

I can't tell.

But my chest hurts when I think about it.  
Part of me... Even though I rejected him...  
I didn't want to, but, I thought it was right.  
Because... In reality...  
The truth was, is, that I didn't really  
want to reject _anyone_.

Natsume. Iori. Tsubaki. Azusa. Yusuke. Futo.  
Everyone.

Even though I can't admit it, even though I can't  
say it outloud, I have the same feelings for them all.

I sighed, rolling on my side and grabbing my pillow.  
'_What am I suppose to do..._' I thought to myself.  
'_I can't just keep letting this go on..._'

When I told everyone I was rejecting them,  
they all said that it didn't change how it made them feel  
about me, and that they all still had feelings for me.  
Part of me was really happy to hear that from them,  
and the other part was sad, because I desperately,  
desperately wanted to be with every one of them...

But that's impossible for one person.

... Right?


	2. Chapter One

My Best  
By: Kanae Furumiya

****MEMO****

I'm going to be doing a bit of POV  
switching in the story, so I'm going to put  
two asterisks before I do!

Please take that in to consideration (:

****CHAPTER ONE****

Ema sat on the sofa with a book,  
Juli next to her, mumbling about something or other.  
It was summer vacation, so there wasn't much to do.  
The book was one her classmate had recommended,  
some romance novel they had said was good.

Her fingers messed with her hair as she read,  
becoming more and more engrossed in the story.

'_He walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders..._'  
Ema blushed, her hand went to cover her mouth.  
'_She was scared, but she wouldn't stop him..._'

_He leaned down to her, and put his lips against hers._  
_Mari's heart was throbbing, and she put her hands on his arms._  
_This moment had been something she'd thought about a lot,_  
_but she never thought it would be like this._  
_Breaking their lips apart, he smiled at her, and said_  
_"I love you"._

_Slowly sliding Mari's shoulder strap down-_

Ema put down the book quickly, at the that point,  
her face was completely red and warm.

'_I-I can't even read this part..._' she thought  
'_Just the words are embarassing!_'  
Thinking about that, Ema couldn't take it.  
But to be honest, the reason she couldn't stand it,  
was because lately, everything to do with romance,  
or love, made her think about her brothers.

She knew how gross that was,  
but it didn't change it.  
'_This time..._' she thought,  
'_It... It was Tsubaki and Azusa..._'

Ema leaned back and curled up on the sofa,  
wrapping her hands around and burying her face in her knees.  
Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsumi... She thought of them a lot before,  
but now it was even more frequently, and it was really  
starting to get to Ema.

"Haaa..." Ema let out a loud sigh,  
her eyes closed tightly.  
"What am I suppose to do?!"

"Do about what?"

Ema lifted her head up,  
and her eyes jolted open and she saw Tsubaki  
standing in front of her with a curious look on his face.  
"What are you suppose to do about what?"  
He asked again, then sitting down next to her.  
"Having boy troubles?"

Ema's face turned red again and she waved her hands quickly.  
"N-no!" she stuttered, "That's n-not it! At all!"  
Tsubaki laughed, and noticed the book Ema had put down next  
to her. He reached over her and grabbed it. Ema's eyes got wide,  
and she tried to take it from him, to no avail.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Hah! Not a chance!"

"T-tsubaki!"

He jumped off the sofa with the book  
opened to the page that Ema had been on last.  
As he read it, Ema groaned and hid her face in her hands.  
She was so embarrassed.  
Tsubaki was reading that book, and he knew she'd  
been reading it, which made it even worse.

"Wow, Sis," Tsubaki started, "I can't believe you're in to these books!"  
"I'm not!" she yelled, "I was just reading it because a friend recommended it!"  
"Yeah, sure." he said, grinning at her, "I bet you really enjoy them!"

She kept her hands over her face as Tsubaki came up behind her  
and placed his arms around her shoulder.

"Sis, when you read this, who exactly are you thinking of?"

"N-no one, really, I just-"

Tsubaki lifted Ema's head and kissed her cheek.  
"Don't worry about it, Sis." he said, "I won't tell "  
Tsubaki let her go, and then rubbed her head.  
"Well, I'm off to work!" he shouted to her as he walked  
towards the door, "Enjoy your book, Sis!"

Ema let out a sigh of relief.  
She was so embarrassed, she was glad he was gone.  
She rubbed her cheek and started to smile slightly.  
Ema's stomach felt butterflies; in truth she was a little  
happy he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly she remembered the book.  
Ema didn't need anyone else coming around  
and seeing her with something like that, so she wanted  
to hide it some place in her room.  
Looking around, Ema noticed the book was  
no where to be found.

It wasn't on the tables.  
It wasn't on the floor.  
It wasn't on the sofa.

So, what happened to it?

That's when Ema remembered.  
Tsubaki had had the book in his hand as  
he left for work.

"O-oh no!" she shouted, grabbing her phone.  
"I've got to call him, I've got to get it back!"

Ema quickly punched in the number she had Tsubaki  
set for and hit the call button, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello? Ema?"

"Yes! Tsubaki!"

"Ema? It-"

"Can you _please_ bring back the book you took?"

"What b-"

"I swear I wasn't reading it!"

"Ema, lis-"

"Please don't tell anyone else I had such an ero book!"

"Ema, I'm n-"

"Please don't, I'm on my way, I'll pick it up!"

"Hey, Ema-"

She hung up her phone and grabbed her bag next to Juli,  
who seemed to had fallen asleep, put her shoes on,  
and dashed out the door.

*i*

Looking at his phone, Azusa was completely confused.  
'_She... Thought I was Tsubaki?_'  
He chuckled a little and began dialing on his phone again.  
Even though he was on the train, he had to call Tsubaki.  
'_I've got to find out more about this!_'

Azusa smiled to himself, as the phone rang.  
He was just a little too amused.  
The things Ema had said were too interesting to not question.

"Azusaa, what is it?"

"Tsubaki? Where are you now?"

"On my way to work. Why?"

"I just got a call from Ema, I think she meant to call you."

"Really? What'd she want?"

"She said something about you taking an **ero** book from her?"

Azusa heard a loud laugh from over the phone,  
and the few people in his train cart glared at him for the noise.  
He nodded at them in apology.

"Don't be so loud, people are staring!"

"Sorry!" he said, quieting his laughter.  
"Where are you at that people are staring?"

"I'm on the train."

"The train?! Why?!"

"Secret. I'll tell you later."  
"Anyway, what was Ema talking about earlier?"

"Oh! Right!"  
"I caught her reading a book about some lovey-couple."  
"She was insisting she didn't read it, but I saw her."  
"She was so red, Azusa! You should have seen it!"

"You like to mess with her too much, Tsubaki!"  
Azusa joked. "Give her a break!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just joking around!"

"I bet you were!" he teased.  
"Anyway, she said you took it, and she's on her way to get it."

"Alright. You know I have to teaser her just a little more, though, right?"

"Of course. You couldn't live with yourself if you didn't."

"Exactly!"

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Tsubaki."

"Okay; don't forget to tell me about the train later!"

"Got it! Later!"

Azusa hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.  
Even though he told Tsubaki not to tease her too much,  
he was really very curious about why she'd been reading that  
kind of book anyway. But there was no way Ema'd tell him,  
so for now he was just going to leave it where it was.

'_Just another thirty minutes..._' he thought to himself.  
'_I wonder if they'll have it... I wonder if she'll like it..._'

*i*

Ema stood outside, quickly trying to catch a cab  
"Come on!" she said to herself, "Please! Someone stop already!"  
"I just know someone else is going to see that..."

After a few minutes Ema got a cab and quickly got in.  
"Can you please take me to Passion Pink please?"  
she asked, "The voice studio."  
"No problem, miss!" the cabby replied.

On the way, Ema took out her phone.  
'_I'm just going to call him again and let him know I'm almost there..._'  
She went to her previous calls, and her heart stopped.  
"**I called Azusa?!**" she shouted.  
'_I... I can't believe... Now, Azusa..._'

Ema could hear the cabby saying something, but she was too  
absorbed in her own thoughts to understand what he was saying.  
All she could think about was that she just told Azusa she was reading  
an ero book, and now two people knew. Specifically, two people  
that she really didn't want to know, knew.

"Ma'am..."

"Azusa... He..."

"Ma'am..."

"Knows... That I..."

"**Ma'am.**"

"O-oh! I'm sorry!"

"No problem, Miss. Anyway, we're here."

"Oh! Great! Thank you very much!"

Ema handed money to the cabby and opened to door.  
As he cab drove off, she looked up at the building.  
"Great..." she said, "Now I have to go in there..."  
Ema's face turned red as she ran her fingers through her hair  
and opened to door to the company.

"Hello, miss!" the lady at the desk greeted her.  
"Can I help you?"

Ema nodded.  
"Yes, um..." she paused,  
"I'm looking for Tsubaki Asahina?"

"Ah, you must be Ema!" she said with a smile,  
" said that you'd be here."  
Ema's face got even brighter.  
'_Great, that means that they talked... Oh no..._'

The receptionist handed her a map with a room circled on it.  
"Tsubaki is in recording now, so just wait in this room," she said,  
"it's on the 2nd floor. I'll let him know you're here."

Ema nodded, took the map, and thanked her.  
She'd only been here a few times before, so at least she wouldn't  
get lost getting to the room (which she'd done before).  
Ema took the lift up two floors and made a right,  
coming to a room with the name "Tsubaki Asahina" written on it.

"I guess this is where he waits during work..."

She turned the door and walked in to a small room.  
It looked so clean compared to his room at home.  
Just a chair next to a small desk with some books on it,  
a padded white chair, and some photos on the wall.

"Wow..."

The pictures on the wall were of everyone together,  
during their trips and candids at school.  
She looked at the dest that had two single photos on it,  
and picked up the one on the left to examine it.  
"This one is Azusa, it looks like he was younger... " she said, picking up the frame.  
"I haven't seen it before though. Tsubaki must have had it a while."

She smiled as she sat it back down on the desk,  
and looked at the one on the right..  
"That's... Me?"  
Ema picked up the frame and looked at it.  
"It looks like this was... A day or so after Subaru's birthday."  
She touched the glass over the picture.  
"I didn't know he'd kept a photo of me. I wonder why..."

"It's because you make me happy."

Ema turned around and saw Tsubaki leaning in the door way.  
"A-ah, Tsubaki, I-"  
He put his hand up and Ema got quiet.  
Tsubaki walked closer to Ema and put his hand on her head for a moment,  
then rubbed her cheek and smiled softly at her.

"I keep your picture in here for when I don't feel like working..."  
"Or when when I'm feeling sad, and like I'd rather not be here."

Ema was blushing hard, her face was warm.

"It makes me feel happy, because I know you support me."

Tsubaki but his arms around Ema and gently squeezed her.  
Ema's arms felt like they moved own as they moved up to return his hug.  
Honestly, it suprised even Tsubaki a little that she did.

"You know, Sis," Tsubaki said, "I love you."

Ema's heart felt like it stopped for a moment, but it was probably beating  
much faster, actually. She stayed hugging Tsubaki for a moment, before  
she remembered why she was here. She tried to gently push Tsubaki away  
but she could tell it came off a lot more forceful than she meant it.

"A-anyway!" she said, stuttering with embarrassment.  
"Tsubaki, about the book-"

"This book?" he questioned, holding it in the air.

"Yes! That book!" she snatched it from him and felt a wave of  
relief washing over her. Even if Azusa knew, at least that was  
the only other person that did.

"Wow, you were pretty eager to get it back, huh?"

"Sorry!" she said looking at the floor, holding the book tight.  
"I just... Honestly, Maho recommended it, and I thought I'd just try..."

Ema could feel herself getting too emabarrassed again.

"Anyway!" she restarted,  
quickly walking to the door and grabbing the doorknob.  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you by picturing you and Azusa in the book!"  
She blurted.  
"Honestly it was an accident, I-"

Ema stopped when she noticed Tsubaki was staring at her with  
a suprised look on his face, and then she realised.  
She hadn't told him earlier that she'd imagined it was them in the book.  
No one'd mentioned that.

"I'm going now!" she yelled, slamming the door loud and quickly.  
Ema leaned against the door for a moment with her heart beat  
echoing inside her head. She couldn't believe herself.  
What was she going to do?

She started quickly walking to the stairs, she couldn't wait  
for the lift to arrive, and she needed to walk off her embarrassment, anyway.

*i*

Tsubaki was dumbfounded for a moment,  
but then a small grin appeared on his face.  
"So that's how she really feels...?" he said, then sitting down  
at the chair in front of the desk, and put his cheek in his hand.

"I wonder..." he began, glancing at the left photo.  
"If I should tell Azusa about this..."

Tsubaki chuckled.

"Ema really does talk too much for her own good."


	3. Chapter Two

My Best  
By: Kanae Furumiya

****MEMO****

I really appreciate the kind review and DMs  
I've been getting! I want to know, should the chapters  
be either longer, or shorter? What do you guys think  
would be a bit more enjoyable/easier to read?

Also, there's some slight mature content,  
I'll put a few marks before and after if you're  
the type to avoid it.

Also, if you all like my stories,  
please consider following me on Twitter and Tumblr!

Both of them are "kanaefurumiya"!

Thank you for your continued support!

****CHAPTER TWO****

It was two in the afternoon. Natsume was standing with an  
umbrella in the middle of a small street as the rain poured down hard.  
His company was busy producing a new game, but he couldn't get himself  
to focus on this at all. The last time he was with Ema, she was really upset  
and he sort of caught her off guard when he kissed her. And when he confessed to her.

So this time, he wanted to do it right.  
He wanted to buy Ema a nice dress, and take her out.  
To talk with her properly about how he felt, and also  
about how how she felt about him. Yeah.  
This time, it would all be done the right way.

"I wonder... What her style is?" Natsume asked himself.  
"I think something pink would suit her pretty well..."  
He rubbed his chin.  
"But I wonder if she might like other colours..."  
Natsume sighed; he decided to just go in to a shop and see what he'd find.

He walked around the street until he found a shop that was brightly  
decorated with flowers and glitter, it stood out even in the rain.  
He walked inside; the store had looked bigger on the outside,  
but it was quite quaint on the inside. Lots of pretty things he thought  
that Ema might like.

"Welcome!" he was greeted.  
"Is there anything I can help you find?"  
Natsume nodded and pulled out his wallet. Looking through it,  
he pulled out a picture of Ema, and showed it to the shopkeeper.  
"I'm looking for something that would suit this girl." he said,  
"Something that would be nice for going out in, casual."

The shop keeper took the picture, smiled, and nodded.  
"I think we have the perfect thing for her, sir!"

The shop keeper asked him to wait a moment, and ran in to  
the back room. After a few minutes, she came out with two dresses.  
One was a light peach pink dress with a tulle skirt that looked  
like it would have gone to Ema's knees; a pretty gold necklace  
was paired with this one. The second one was a red-orange dress that  
looked a little more fashion-oriented, but still casual. It had a ruffled skirt  
and a spaghetti strap top.

The shop keeper held both of the dresses out to Natsume.  
"I think both of these would suit her, but, it depends on her taste." they said,  
"Is she more simple, or does she like fashion?"  
Natsume looked over both of the dresses, but couldn't decided.  
To be honest, he could picture her in both of those.

The pink one was, of course, really cute. Ema would have looked  
adorable in it, and that definitely suited her. But the red one looked a little  
more daring, and he'd noticed Ema mention a few times that she'd like to  
be a little more out-there with her dressing, or at least try to be.  
Plus, he sure wouldn't mind seeing her in the red dress, not that he'd  
admit that to anyone else.

In the end, he bought both of them, and a small jumper to go  
over the red dress. Natsume had decided to give her the dresses and then  
invit her to hang out, and then go to eat later in the evening.  
She enjoyed that video game place, but he wanted it to be some place fancier.

Natsume walked down the street towards his car, umbrella in one hand,  
and a shopping bag in the other. The thought of being able to make Ema smile  
with these made him happy. Even though Ema had rejected him, he still wanted  
to be the one that made her smile, and even a little bit, he wished she'd change her mind.

Getting in to his car, he sat his things in the passenger's seat. He'd only started driving when  
his phone rang. Glancing at it, he saw that is was Ukyou.  
Natsume pulled over and answered his phone.

"Ukyou?"

"Ah, Natsume. Sorry to bother you."

"It's not a problem, what do you need?"

"I was actually wondering if you could come home tomorrow night?"  
"Fuuto is suppose to have a special announcement, and Ema's suppose to be cooking."

"That sounds good, I'll make sure to be there."

"Great, thanks. I'm sure Ema will appreicate your coming, Fuuto, too."

"See you then."

Natsume hung up his phone and looked at the bagged dresses he bought.  
He wanted to give the dresses to Ema soon, but he didn't want her wearing them  
in front of the others. More like, he wanted to be the first one to see her  
wearing them. It was selfish, but that's how it was.

He began to drive again and rubbed his head.  
What could Fuuto possibly have to announce?

Ema opened the door to the house completely soaked.  
She knew that the forcast had said rain, but she'd completely forgot to  
bring an umbrella, as usual. Today she'd had club activities after school,  
so she at least had a shirt and shorts on under her uniform.  
She walked in to the living room and stood for a second,  
taking her hair tie out of her hair and let her wet hair fall down;  
she brushed her fingers through it, in an attempt to detangle it.

She heard the door open behind her and saw Azusa walk in with Fuuto.  
Unlike her, they both had the good mind to have brought umbrellas,  
and they were completely dry. Ema was a little embarrassed now.  
"Well, well, well," Fuuto said, looking Ema up and down,  
"Looks like you're all wet, Sis."

Fuuto walked over to Ema and put his arm around her.  
"You know, tat kind of look suits you," he commented.  
Fuuto moved his arm to around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
"I mean, you can practically see your whole body shape with your clothes clinging to you like this."

Azusa walked up behind Fuuto and removed his hand from Ema's waist.  
"I think that's enough, Fuuto." Azusa said, giving him a slight glare.  
Fuuto sighed, obviously annoyed and turned away, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Fine, whatever." Fuuto replied, "I've got better things to do."

Fuuto turned back to Ema.  
"I don't want to waste time on a stupid sister who can't even remember an umbrella!"  
Ema blushed and looked at the ground; he sure knew how to tease her.  
Azusa shook his head as Fuuto walked away from the two.  
He looked at Ema and smiled.

"Sorry about that," Azusa said "You know how Fuuto can be..."  
Ema looked up and nodded. "Yeah," she replied.  
"I know he's just teasing, that's how he is."  
Azusa chuckled, agreeing with her statement.  
"Anyway," he continued, "Why_ didn't_ you take your umbrella?"

"I had to go meet Tsubaki, and I just didn't think about it..."

"Oh? What did you need to meet Tsubaki for?"

Azusa smirked he knew, and Ema knew that.  
It just made her all the more embarrassed, and she couldn't take it.

"Don't worry, Ema," he said quietly, "I won't tell." Azusa gently patted her head and smiled at her.  
"I'm not that kind of person, I can keep a secret."  
With that he walked away towards his room.

Emma sighed and put her hair up in to a bun.  
She looked at the floor and noticed that her dripping had created a puddle,  
and she decided that she'd better get up to her room to change.  
Walking up the stairs, she started to think about what she'd told Tsubaki earlier.  
Why'd she have to tell him she thought about him and Azusa while reading that book?  
Why did she have to volunteer that information?

She knew it'd be a while before Tsubaki and Azusa let her live this down,  
especially after she'd just rejected them both. Lucky for her Azusa wasn't as pushy about it.

Ema opened the door to her apartment and lightly pushed her door closed.  
She didn't make it all the way closed, but it didn't really matter, she just wanted out  
of the wet uniform she had on.

"Chii!" Juli yelled, jumping on her, "you're back!"

"Yup." she answered happily, "Sorry for just leaving you earlier..."

"Don't worry about it, Louis put me in here, I had a good nap."  
"Where'd you go though?"

"Oh, Tsubaki had a book I wanted, so I went to pick it up from him at work."

Juli looked at her disapproving.  
"You went to that wolf's work alone?"

"Relax, Juli, nothing happened!"  
She assured him, scratching his head.

"Well, I don't believe you, but I'll let it go this time."  
"Anyway, I'm going to finish the dream I was having."

Ema giggled at Juli as he jumped off her and curled up on the  
pillow. She took off her shoes and socks, and untied the red cloth from her uniform,  
tossing it on the bed next to Juli. She slid her school skirt off her hips,  
and took off her jumper and school top.  
Her tank was a little wet, but not much. The shorts undeneath her skirt  
were also a little too tight, but they'd work until she dried off enough to put on some other clothes.

Ema turned around and saw Fuuto standing in her doorway.  
"Hey, sis." he smiled at her, "You know, that look suits you even better."  
Ema was so surprised she just started at him before saying anything.

"F-Fuuto, what are you doing here?!"

Fuuto pulled a DVD from behind his back and smiled at Ema.  
"I figured we could watch a movie together. Since the first time we were interrupted."  
"You still owe me, you know."

Ema nodded.

"O-okay..."

She took the DVD from him and he followed her further in to her room.  
Ema turned on the player and shoved the disk in, waiting for the title screen to come up.  
Fuuto sat on the floor, and patted it for Ema to sit next to him.  
Ema sat next to him and hit play on the movie, Fuuto promptly put his arm around  
Ema's shoulders again, and pulled her to lean on him.

"You know Sis, I think you'll like this movie."

"O-oh? What's it about?"  
Ema tried to hide the nervousness she felt, but it came  
out in her voice. She'd only ever been this close to him once or twice,  
so her heart was going crazy in her chest.

"It might be easier to show you, rather than tell you."  
Fuuto turned Ema's face towards his and leaned in close.  
"This time, we're going to finish what we started last time, Sis."

*i*

Fuuto kissed Ema quickly, and roughly.  
It took her by such suprise, she wasn't sure how to react.  
She could feel his tongue push through her lips with ease, and they intertwined.  
She honestly couldn't tell if she was moving hers, or not.

He moved the arm around her shoulder and put on hand on her waist,  
and another hand holding her chin towards him. Ema didn't know  
what it was she should do this time. She didn't really want to stop him, but  
she felt embarrassed if she didn't try to.

Ema gently pushed Fuuto back a little, breaking their kiss.

"F-fuuto, what are you doing? This isn't right..."  
"You're too young to be thinking about things like this..."

Fuuto smirked at Ema and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, Sis." he whispered to her,  
"I can do _whatever I want_."

Fuuto put his hands on both her shoulders and laid her on the floor  
with himself over top of her, the same look on his face. Ema's hands were holding  
on to Fuuto's clothes. She kept trying to decide what she should do; should she object,  
or should she just let it happen? As much as she was shy about it, she was leaning  
towards the latter much more than the former.

He kissed Ema's lips again, and the moved down to her neck. Ema held back her voice,  
but gasped. She felt her body get warm; she'd never experienced any of this before.  
Fuuto's hand slide down over Ema's tank top and up underneath it,  
and underneath her bra, while his lips moved down to her collar bones.

His other hand was making its way between her legs, feeling and rubbing  
over the spandex short she'd been wearing. Ema couldn't help herself this time.  
Her hands grabbed Fuuto's shirt tighter and she let out a little moan. Fuuto looks up  
at her and chuckles.

"You're sure easy to get a rise out of, you know that, Sis?"

Ema couldn't think about replying to him, and she felt his hand leave from her shirt  
and move downward. He was pulling her shorts down, and her panties with it.  
She wanted to tell him to stop him. She really did... But she couldn't say it.  
Because in reality she didn't want him to.

Ever since that day he bit her neck. She was awake the last time he snuck  
in to her room, when they were on vacation. She wanted something to happen,  
and now it was. Finally, Ema had decided- she wasn't going to say a word about stopping now.

She let out a squeek as soon as the cold air hit between her legs,  
and quickly used her hands to cover heself in embarrassment. 

"F-fuuto..."

"Why are you covering yourself? Haven't you done this before?"

Ema blushed and closed her eyes tightly.  
"O-of course I haven't..."  
"You're younger than me, and you're saying you have?!"

Fuuto chuckled.  
"You need to stop thinking of me as a kid, Sis, and start thinking of me as a man."

As soon as he finished his sentence Ema felt him touch her.  
He put his finger between her legs and started to rub quickly, causing more sounds  
to escape Ema's mouth. Fuuto hurried and silenced her with another kiss,  
getting pleasure out of seeing Ema squirm so much. He liked that  
she was like putty in his hands this way.

Fuuto started to kiss her neck again, and then moved his fingers a little quicker,  
causing Ema's back to arch suddenly. More moans came out of Ema's mouth, but Fuuto  
was less worried about it now, and more enjoying that he was making her make those sounds.  
Ema knew about this stuff, of course, but doing it... And with Fuuto...  
Her feelings for him were the same as the others.

She wanted him to keep going, all the way.

Unfortunately, it was about this time there was a knock at the door,  
it sounded loud and hard, like they were trying to make sure they were heard.  
"Ema!" Azusa voice called from the other side of the door,  
"I'm looking for Fuuto, is he in there?"

Ema guessed after last time, people learned to at least knock.  
Fuuto stopped kissing Ema and removed his hand, letting out a single laugh.  
"This could have gone so well..." he said quiety. Ema could tell he was irritated.  
Fuuto handed Ema her school jumper and skirt and told her to put them on quickly,  
and she did as she was told.

*i*

"I'm here, we're just watching a movie." Fuuto answered.  
"I'll be out in a second!"

Just after he'd finished the sentence, Azusa opened the door and flipped on the light.  
Azusa looked more irritated than Ema'd seen him in a while.  
Fuuto just rolled his eyes as Azusa walked in the room and glared at him.

"What were you doing in here?" Azusa asked in a demanding tone.  
"We were just watching a movie, don't get all upset." Fuuto said, annoyed he was being bothered.  
"... I see." Azusa couldn't prove otherwise, but he knew something was off.  
He looked at Ema and noticed she couldn't look him in the eye, and seemed flustered.  
Azusa also noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt under the school jumper, and though she was  
wearing the skirt of her uniform, the top and the ribon were still lying on the bed.

"Well," Azusa began. "Anyway. Ukyou needed to talk to you."  
"_That_'s what you bothered us about?!" Fuuto rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Fine. I'm going."

Fuuto turned back to Ema, took her hand and kissed it.  
"It was fun watching a movie with you, Sis."  
He still held her hand as he stood up, and gave a challenging look to Azusa.  
"See you downstairs." Fuuto let go, and walked passed Azusa.

Rubbing his head like he had a migraine, Azusa then walked to  
and knelt down next to Ema. He surprised her, coming so close to her face like that.  
Azusa looked at Ema in silence for a few seconds, before reaching up and putting his  
hand on her cheek and smiling at her.

"You look like you have a fever." he commented, his other hand feeling her forehead.  
His smile lasted another moment before a serious look on his face came about.  
"Ema, what did Fuuto do to you?"  
Ema stayed quiet for a minute, like her mind was still processing somet things.

"Ema?"

"O-oh!" She said, suddenly coming back to reality.

"Fuuto, he- nothing, he didn't do anything."  
"He just teased me a little, like he always does."

Azusa looked like he didn't believe her answer at all,  
but he accepted it and left it at that.

"If you say so."

Azusa moved Ema's fringe and kissed her forehead,  
then stood and started to walk away from her.  
"Come down stairs when you're ready, okay?"  
He closed her door behind him.

Ema put her hand over her chest. She could feel the  
thumping still going quick. Had she... Really... Just let that happen?  
With her _younger_ brother? She was so embarrassed that he'd seen her like that.  
Plus he was in the same house, so... How could she face him?  
She decided to take a quick shower before heading down stairs, she could sure use it.

*i*

Meanwhile, Azusa leaned against the door outside Ema's room.  
He clutched his fist against his chest, the anger he felt was building up.  
Azusa had been about to knock the first time he'd heard Ema's voice coming from inside,  
followed by Fuuto's. He knew there was something going on, but he was too  
in shock about what it could be; he still thought he was right, and it sure looked like he  
was right in his assumptions from the way the room looked inside, too.

'_Why..._' he thought to himself,  
'_Why would she reject me, but be okay with Fuuto?_'

Azusa took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.  
He needed to calm down before he caused himself to passout or something.  
Letting out a sigh, and rubbing his eyes, Azusa replaced his glasses  
and headed downstairs after Fuuto.


End file.
